


【178X】Crimson Snow

by Thinleaf



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cannibalism, Killing, M/M, Necrophilia, Sexual Fantasy, Surgery
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinleaf/pseuds/Thinleaf
Summary: *G向，请留意tag并注意避雷。性工作者鶴房汐恩爱上主治医生金城碧海的故事。
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

像是有一只蜈蚣、或是别的什么毒虫子在腹腔里爬，带倒钩的足轻扯血肉，每一条腿牵动的轻微的痛汇集在一起，成了巨大的、流动的痛。

鹤房汐恩强迫自己不因那样的痛楚弯下腰来。他在医院走廊里极缓慢地来回踱步，好像那样就能使虫子不再爬动。过道的墙上贴了一张人体截面的解剖图，画着被橘红色的肌肉包裹着的不同颜色的脏器。鹤房汐恩在那里停了下来，手指沿着蓝色的气管到了紫色的肺，到了棕色的肝脏、粉色的小肠，弯曲的走势像是迷宫，他一路从小肠走到大肠、盲肠、阑尾……阑尾。是毒虫在爬的地方。鹤房咬牙笑了笑，汗水从额角滴落，划过残留稚气的脸，掉在白色卫衣的领口上。他收回手指，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着被蓝色裹在中央的、攀附着藏青色叶脉的红色肉块，仿佛它真的一突一突地在眼前跳动起来了。

“请问你是鹤房汐恩吗？”低沉却有礼的声音让他猛地回过头来。

是个高高瘦瘦、穿着白大褂的年轻男人。一张富有男性气息的脸，五官立体棱角分明，唯独一双眼睛狐狸似的，平添了距离感。是鹤房喜欢的类型。鹤房盯着他的眼睛，点了点头。

男人领他走进诊室坐下来。鹤房看到他白大褂的衣襟间露出的工作牌，写着“金城碧海 外科医生”。是和这家私立医院名字一样的姓氏。

“Kaneshiro……”他尝试念那上面的字。

“不是那样念的，”金城纠正道，“Kinjo Sukai.”

“好，我知道了。”鹤房对这样的对话感到满意，冲着金城露出笑容。

接下来的问诊和检查顺利进行。金城让鹤房躺在诊室里的床上，掀起他的卫衣，用戴着医用手套的手在鹤房腹部各处按压。金城的手很大，手指修长，按在痛处时反而使鹤房在肉体的疼痛之外生出某种愉悦的心情。

“要动个小手术。”结束诊断后金城对鹤房说道。他简单地对鹤房交待了手术的注意事项，又问他有无亲人在手术时可以前来陪同。鹤房摇摇头，干脆地回答，没有。

金城顿了顿，视线在鹤房脸上扫了一遍，问道，那你自己签手术同意书么。

“对啊。”鹤房点头，又补充道，“碧海医生（Sukai sensei），我不用打麻醉。”

金城的表情终于有了一点变化。他说，医保可以报销大部分手术费用，而且麻醉的费用也不贵。手术不大但也需要开腹，局部麻醉就够了。

“不是的，钱我付得起。我只是，不想打麻醉。”鹤房重复自己的要求。

金城深深凝视鹤房的脸。片刻，他叹了口气，说，好吧，如果你真的不怕疼的话。手术安排在三天之后。金城把医院印制的注意事项清单递给鹤房，在他走出诊室前一刻忽然说道，你是我诊治的第一位病人。

鹤房回头笑着看他：“我很荣幸。不过真的不用打麻醉，再见，医生。”

—

条纹病服的布料浆得有些硬，在皮肤上有些粗放地摩擦着。鹤房穿着病服躺在病床上，金城站在推着手推车的护士身后看着他。

“请把纽扣解开。”金城对鹤房说。

鹤房恍惚了，从小到大哪有什么人对他说过这种话。在他利用自己这副皮囊做着所谓的援助交际的时候，男人们脱掉、撕烂又或者是用刀划破他的衣服之前可从来不需要说一个“请”字。也是，毕竟自己才是提供服务的那一方，对公共厕所哪里需要客客气气的呢。

护士见鹤房还愣着不动，只好走上来动手帮他解开病服的扣子。鹤房的皮肤还算白嫩，只是身上散布着一些不明由来的伤疤，金城盯着肋骨下方一处烫伤的痕迹，心想，上次他来的时候我似乎没见过这个。

涂抹在鹤房小腹上的肥皂水有股奇怪的味道，他不太喜欢。护士开始用剃刀剃去被沾湿处的汗毛，刀片贴着皮肤抹过去，并不顺滑。鹤房转过头去看站在一边的金城，对方也正抱着手臂面无表情地看着他，于是两人就以一种奇特的角度对视着。

“ 我去手术室准备一下。”金城先错开了视线。他扔下一句话，转身走出病房，白色衣摆消失在闭合的门缝里，鹤房仍旧目不转睛，心脏跳动的频率还是有些过快。

—

手术台冰冷坚硬。不过鹤房不在意这些，他的视线追随着在几名穿防护服、戴着发套和口罩的医护人员中的金城。金城的眼睛很好认，鹤房几乎是一眼就能找到他。

浅蓝色的防护服也很适合他的名字。

金城向护士确认了鹤房的各项体征指标。当护士报出鹤房的体温、心率和血压等数据，他点点头示意手术可以开始。鹤房心里生出一点朦胧的喜悦，这难道不像是在确认某个属于自己的东西吗？

病服上衣再次被解开，护士上前给鹤房打了一针镇痛剂，又给他戴上呼吸机。金城一手覆在鹤房的腹部，一手握着笔在柔软的皮肤上描出手术区域。笔尖在身体上不紧不慢游走着的触感让鹤房想到前天晚上约自己的那个男人。那个人喜欢在做过之后抽烟，然后用燃着的烟头在自己身上烙下痕迹，和这用笔尖柔和地描摹的动作完全不一样，粗鲁得很。鹤房习惯了被这样对待，但那晚他突然想起来马上要做手术了，这痕迹会被金城看到，竟然开始萌生出一点他以为自己再也不会产生的羞耻感。

“来了……他在确认自己的领地。他按住我的身体，他盯着我的伤疤，他让油墨渗进我的皮肤。他在做着标记呢。”鹤房在脑海里自言自语。

直到刀刃划开腹部，没入皮肉的一瞬，他都还在幻想着自己被某人占有的情景。那之后的想象暂时中断了，不过是因为巨大的疼痛硬生生将他从孕育妄想的母体中剜了出来。

鹤房的身体在发抖。有护士上来按住他的左肩，不断吐出安慰和鼓励的语句。与此同时，冰冷的金属爪子扒住切口的边缘，将盛着各式内脏的腹腔撑开，固定。鹤房瞪着布满血丝的双眼，盯住手术室里的电子屏幕，那是他第一次看见自己的内脏。

护士还在一边絮絮叨叨一边给鹤房擦汗，但鹤房只想冲她吼一句“闭嘴”。他的大脑里开始飞快地冒出一连串的想法，像喷泉一样涌出来，争先恐后，好像这样就能挤掉占据肉体的绞痛。

鹤房好想看看金城。可是视野里捕捉不到他，哪怕连防护服的一角都见不着。他像撞入网中的飞鸟一样失措，发疯似的想要找金城，那是他的弥赛亚……他疼得咬紧牙关直到尝到血腥味，但他张不开嘴说话了，否则他宁愿尖叫着让金城不要再做什么手术了，就这么站到他面前来吧，看着他像一条在砧板上被开膛破肚的鱼一样痉挛着慢慢死掉就好。

但鹤房不能，因为席卷他的疼痛挟着没顶的洪水灌满了口鼻。只有眼睛和脑子还能动一动，终于让他寻着了那块屏幕——原来是刚才疼到霎时间忘了它的存在。他兴奋而痛苦地喘着粗气，死死盯住屏幕里血红的脏器和沾血的金属器械，还有偶尔出现在画面里同样沾着血的戴手套的手。

一阵狂喜的心情占据了鹤房的头脑。他想，这是他的手握着手术刀在我体内游走，来到迷宫的尽头。他沾了我的血了，现在我也在他身上留下标记了。他看到了我的内脏，这和看到我的生殖器没有什么两样，都是最隐秘的地方。要不是实在太他妈疼了，鹤房可能会因为在金城面前暴露的欲望得到满足而勃起。

医用器械在嗡嗡作响。但在鹤房的耳朵里，有别的声音盖过了那惹人烦躁的连片的噪声。他感到冰冷的金属在体内翻搅着，他甚至听到肉块被切开时黏乎乎的声音。他几近晕厥，在脑海里语无伦次地发问，金城可不可以也用他的阴茎在我这副身体里搅弄？可不可以也把我操得黏乎乎湿漉漉的？

啊啊……我想我大概真的爱上他了……

疼痛代替快感将他推向颅内高潮。鹤房揣着他那颗装满激越感情的心，带着无边的渴望昏死过去。


	2. Chapter 2

鹤房醒来的时间刚刚好。病房白墙上挂着的钟显示现在是八点零五分，他才看清表盘上的数字就听到房门被推开的声音。是金城带着两个护士来巡房了。

再次见到金城使鹤房的心又狂跳起来。他戴了副金属边框眼镜，加上表情不多，整个人显得有些冷淡，让鹤房体会到的距离感又加深了些，但这也正是他为金城深深着迷的原因之一。

护士在一旁查看鹤房的病患资料，一边小声念着卡片上的内容一边做记录。

“鹤房汐恩，男，23岁……”

护士有些诧异地抬起头，打量了鹤房一眼。鹤房早就习惯了这样的眼神，很多人在得知他的年龄以后都会这样反复打量他的脸，毕竟他的长相看起来更像十五、六岁的中学生。不过，对于他来说这是件好事，最近出来寻欢作乐的男人都爱找小男孩玩，他只要拿出伪造的学生证糊弄他们就完全不会露馅。

金城走到病床旁，低头看着鹤房苍白的脸。他在第一次见鹤房时也有些讶异于这张和年龄不相符的脸，但不得不承认，的确是张好看的脸。

“身体感觉如何？”金城问鹤房。

“还行。”鹤房稍微活动了一下放在被子上麻木发凉的左手，药液正从被医用胶布贴着的输液针里输入血管。先前的止痛剂发挥了应有的效用，他并没有觉得很疼，只是说话时喉咙有点干。

“好渴……”

各种方面的，各种意味的。

“抱歉，术后当日需要禁饮食。如果您觉得嘴唇太干的话，可以用棉签沾上温水将嘴唇打湿以维持湿润。”金城耐心地解释。

鹤房突然有点烦躁，他想要的又不是这个。他对上金城的目光，问他，“那我什么时候出院呢？”

“明天就可以。”金城将一张印着术后注意事项的宣传单递给病床上的鹤房，一边强调，“切记伤口不要沾水，七天之后再回来拆除切口缝线。还有，三个月内避免剧烈运动。”

鹤房接过那张纸，微弱的气流挟着金城身上的香味钻进鼻子里。是香水的味道，虽然非常淡，却也能分辨出是百合花的气味。显然是出自某款女香，但鹤房并不觉得金城会用这样的香水。

更何况，金城作为医护人员，怎么可能喷香水到医院上班。

鹤房又盯着金城的脸看。他试图看穿那张脸、那双眼睛、那双嘴唇，看穿他有没有女朋友甚至是有没有成家生子。但这些当然是不可能仅靠观察就获得答案的，鹤房最终也只是看清了他眼睛底下淡淡的乌青和嘴唇上微干的纹路。他把这些细节一一刻在心里慢慢回味着，等反应过来的时候才发现金城已经领着那两个护士去别的房间了。

直到翌日傍晚鹤房办完出院手续，金城都没有再出现过。

“这不公平。”鹤房一边小心翼翼地穿鞋一边气恼地自言自语。

他想知道更多关于金城的事情。然而受限于“医生和病人”这种信息不对等的关系，金城一下子就能知道鹤房的个人信息，但是他却没有给鹤房留下了解他的机会。他们独处的机会太少了。鹤房一想到还要七天才能再次见到金城就心烦意乱，手上的动作粗鲁起来，结果牵动了伤口，又开始发疼。

“妈的。”鹤房骂了一句。这句是说给他自己听的。

—

回到租来的屋子里，鹤房半躺在沙发上百无聊赖地看着电视。他喜欢看偶像艺人的演出和电影频道播放的老电影。偶像的演出很有意思，不论男女都有一种引人注目的诱惑力，抓镜头、凹动作、做表情都很“钓”人。鹤房看的时候面无表情，转头对着男人们张开双腿的时候就已经懂得活学活用。至于老电影，那些才是他除了“业务学习”以外真正的爱好。

频道切到电影台，正在播放的是外国电影《惊情四百年》。鹤房喜欢这部片子，也看过好几遍，他不介意再看一遍，反正也是闲着。

但是今晚鹤房没法完全投入到电影剧情里。他总是要时不时想起金城。德古拉伯爵与蛇女交合，使他想象自己也如同蛇女一样缠紧金城的身体；露西被引诱发情自慰，使他回想起自己在手术台上对金城狂热的性幻想；而当米娜抛弃未婚夫，却使他突然想到了金城身上那阵淡得几乎闻不到的香水味。

那到底是谁沾在金城身上的？这个人把他弄脏了！鹤房愤恨地想着这件事，又想到还有一个星期才能见金城，愈加急躁。

他好想立马见到金城！这种急不可耐的心情像是细细的木刺插在心头，令他又痛又痒。他甚至想着弄一套监视用的针孔摄像头和窃听器，改天探查到金城住哪儿之后闯个空门把它们全安装到他家里，这样鹤房就能每天都看到金城了。想到这里，他对着电视屏幕里被蛊惑着正在交媾的露西和米娜，露出了甜蜜的笑容。

正当鹤房为这样的想法兴奋不已时，一通电话打了过来。他瞟了一眼来电显示，换上营业用口吻接通了电话。

对方是时常来找他的客人。与其说是“客人”，倒不如说是相互利用的成分更多——这位客人是个私家侦探，靠着鹤房和三教九流人物的（肉体）关系打听到了不少有用的情报，所以达成了长期“合作”的关系。当然，侦探也不光是来打听情报的，他也会和鹤房做爱，而且并不因为所谓的合作关系就对鹤房温柔相待，反而会因为探查不出线索又或是被跟踪的人发现揍了一顿之类的缘故而把气撒在鹤房身上。不过他给鹤房的钱总是很多，鹤房看在钱的份上不会和他计较。只要给的钱够多，怎么玩都可以，SM也好，多P性交也好，鹤房就算被操得屁眼肿了流血了，也一样会努力张开嘴去舔男人们的肉棒，让他们爽得把一张张万元钞票扔在自己被精液弄得脏兮兮的身上。

侦探直截了当地问鹤房明天晚上有没有空。鹤房犹豫了一下，因为他想到了金城对他的叮嘱。但他只一心想着要见金城，不管用什么手段都行。

“当然有空呀。”他轻快地回道。

敲定了明晚的“生意”之后，鹤房挂了电话，重新躺回沙发上。电影已经播完了，他干脆把电视关了。在昏暗幽静的房间里，鹤房慢慢掀起衣摆，看着小腹一侧那个裹着纱布的地方。一想到这下面是金城为他一点一点缝合起来的伤口，他就感觉脸颊在发热，头脑也在发热，甚至想一把撕开碍事的纱布，好看清那个伤口是以怎样的走势被缝合起来的。

鹤房还是忍住了。但对金城的幻想并没有就此停下，他一边回忆着金城在自己面前的寥寥数语，一边将手伸向裤子的拉链。

他开始想着金城自慰。因为伤口被牵动会疼，他不得不克制自己的动作幅度，这在他的脑海中变成了金城将多人病房的隔帘拉上，在被分隔出的以病床为中心的狭小空间里干他的情景。为了不被隔壁的其他病人听见，金城的动作放慢下来，他一点点把性器顶进鹤房的穴里，附在鹤房耳边低声说，不能叫出来哦，病房里要保持安静。

鹤房就这么一边想着一边达到了高潮。射出的精液快要从指缝间流出来了，他将手指朝下悬空在离嘴唇几厘米的地方，让带着腥味的体液粘连着滴进自己的嘴里。

将嘴唇打湿以保持湿润，金城是这么说的。反正精液也是湿的，本质上没有区别。只是如果能换成医生自己的……那就更好了。


	3. Chapter 3

侦探今天似乎不打算来打听什么，只是单纯和鹤房做一单皮肉生意。他衣服脱到一半，见鹤房还懒懒地倚在床头，不像往常，这会儿鹤房应该已经自己去洗澡了。男人觉得稀奇，就问了一句“今天怎么不去洗澡了”。

鹤房挑衅似地回他：“前几天动了个小手术，医生让我这几天别洗澡。怎么，嫌脏？”说着开始解衬衫上的扣子。那件衣服本来就宽松，不一会儿男人就看见了鹤房腹部贴着纱布的伤口。

“阑尾炎？刚做了手术就开始接活儿，干嘛把自己搞得这么累啊，又不是急着要钱。”男人瞥了一眼鹤房的伤，抱怨了几句。他倒不是心疼鹤房，只是现在这个样子，也不知道他今晚能不能满足自己。

“不用这么客套嘛，反正大家都知道，你讲那些话也不是发自内心。你又不是没和我做过，就算是现在这样，要让你射个两三回还是没问题的。”鹤房将内裤也褪去，赤裸着坐在床上对男人笑。

男人嗤笑：“来给我口吧。”

鹤房依言照做。他跪在床上弓起背，慢慢弯下腰去，将头埋进男人的双腿之间。吞吐和收紧的要领早已驾轻就熟，无论是哪张嘴。但是，今天的他比往常要吃力一些，身体弯折的弧度使带伤的腹部感到疼痛，他忍着这股牵扯伤口的痛，仰起脖颈将含在口中的性器往自己喉咙深处推送。

这样的深入使男人十分受落，鹤房感到压在自己舌根上的那东西抽动了一下，接着他的头发被男人粗鲁地揪住，他被迫吐出那根阴茎，从男人两腿间抬起头来。男人声音粗哑地骂了句脏话，随即将鹤房推倒在床上。鹤房还没来得及发出声音就被两根手指戳进了嘴里，舌头被夹住一通翻搅，只能含糊地叫着。男人把沾满鹤房唾液的手指从一张嘴里抽出来，往另一张嘴里捅。他没有多少耐性，也不管鹤房疼不疼，既然今晚他给了钱，鹤房就是他的性玩具。

鹤房尝试将知觉集中在和男人的交合上，以减轻某处愈发剧烈的痛。但每当他被本能驱使着缩紧身体时，小腹就情不自禁地使力，切口处的疼痛反而变得越来越难以忽视。男人的动作只一味变得更加激烈，终于鹤房颤抖着，仿佛涸泽之鱼般仰头大口呼吸，连呻吟声都无法再吐出。他疼得流泪，带着热的泪水一冒出来视野就有些模糊。在最后的这几分钟里，他借着自己看得不真切，假想身上这个人是让他坐立难安的那位，但这个想法才刚出现又被他迅速否定了。金城才不会是这种下等货色。

当男人终于把性器拔出来射在鹤房胸前时，鹤房抬手胡乱抹了一把脸上的生理性泪水，自嘲地想，做个爱比做手术还疼，真他妈失败。

“操，你伤口裂了。”男人从鹤房身上下来时，发现那块雪白的纱布中央正渗出一点不规则的红。

鹤房支起身子低头看着那点红色。它正以极缓慢的速度在雪白的画布上延展。鹤房就这么看着它一点点蔓延开来，最终画布的边缘也被浸湿了，那一片红晕染到皮肉造就的画板上。鹤房皱了皱眉头，最后却笑了。

“你笑什么啊？赶紧去医院啊，真被操傻了么。”男人语气里并没有急切的意思，但还是从床头扯过鹤房脱下的衣服盖在他的伤口上。

鹤房拿起衣服慢悠悠地穿上，心想，这就是我要的。

男人掏了比平常更多的钱。他点了支烟，狠吸一口后揶揄道，你该不会是打算利用这个伤口来讹男人吧？

鹤房眼皮都不抬一下，“我才不干这么低水准的事”。

男人走之前，鹤房叫住了他，提了自己的要求。侦探没有多问，答应了下来，毕竟他算是欠了鹤房一个人情。在楼下，他替鹤房叫了辆去医院的计程车，自己转身走了。

鹤房没有理会男人的道别。车门一关上，他就催着司机赶紧往医院开。司机有些诧异，他便捂着肚子作出痛苦的模样：“我手术的伤口裂开了，出了好多血，求您了快点往医院开吧！”司机被他这番话吓了一跳，不敢不从。鹤房一边唾弃自己拙劣的伎俩，一边回想刚才男人的诘问，在昏暗的后座上无声地笑。

撒谎撒惯了，连自己都觉得都很像那么一回事。

车子终于开到离医院只有一个最后一个十字路口的距离，停下来等待绿灯。鹤房从座位上往前微微探身去看交通灯上的读秒，红色数字机械地跳动着，他的心跳以几倍速度踩上了点。至于流着血的伤口，从尖锐的刺痛变成了长久的钝痛，逐渐趋于麻木，他就当作不再疼了。

数字终于变了个颜色，鹤房的眼前亮起来了。司机踩下油门的瞬间，车里的电台广播正开始播放一首演歌，女歌手的歌声凄苦却狂热。鹤房觉得有点耳熟。

直到车子在医院门口停下，他匆匆付了钱走进大门时才想起来那是坂本冬美的《夜桜お七》，那个爱用烟头烫他的中年男人的手机铃声是这首歌。有一次他告诉鹤房，这首歌讲的是八百屋阿七的故事，啧啧感慨道“女人真是可怕”。鹤房却不觉这么想，他只觉得这是个很浪漫的故事。当然了，他不会把这样的想法讲给那样的人听。

这首歌在这样一个夜里响起，简直巧合得过于戏剧化。

鹤房穿的是白色上衣，鲜血已经在那上面洇出一小朵花来。挂号处的人已经注意到他的异状，没有多问就给他挂了外科急诊。鹤房拿着病历往诊室走的时候，才想到万一值班的不是金城的话，自己就白折腾了。蠢是很蠢，但现在已经没法回头了。

—

鹤房是幸运的。推开门的一瞬间，他看见金城正站在桌子旁，一手插在白大褂的衣兜里，一手握着手机，低头看着屏幕，嘴角带着点笑意。是没有那么厚重的防备的模样。然而在听到鹤房推门的声音之后，金城又迅速恢复成那副一丝不苟的表情，仿佛刚才那个不是他。

他见到鹤房，眼里闪过一瞬讶异。但是看到了鹤房被血染红的上衣，他便彻底变成了某种诊疗机器，公式化的询问，公式化的伤口处理，公式化的叮嘱。他说每一句话，在鹤房耳朵里的潜台词全都是——你不过是我治疗的一个病人而已。

鹤房恨不得掰着金城的脑袋一字一句地给他讲自己有多想见他。

“我都这样了，您还不能说点别的吗？”他躺在诊室里的病床上，终于忍不住开口问金城。

“您希望我说点什么呢？”金城一边用消毒棉球拭去鹤房伤口上渗出的血，一边不紧不慢地抛出反问。

鹤房其实还没想好。但他对金城以这种明显还留着下一轮展开的对话方式和他讲话感到欣喜，干脆沉默了，停下来慢慢想。

金城瞟了一眼鹤房的表情，自己把话接了下去。

“比如夸奖你为了到这里来聪明到自己把伤口弄得裂开吗？”

—

鹤房怀着满腔怒气坐上了回家的车。他反复咀嚼着金城识破自己意图之后说的那几句话，每一句都透出礼仪周正的疏离感。既非调侃也非斥责，正是因为这样才让鹤房感到愤怒。

这不就意味着对他来说，我和其他人没有任何区别了吗！

他心烦意乱地掏出手机，看到侦探给他发来的line消息：“最近有活儿要出差去不了你那儿，东西明天给你寄。”

今晚只有这条消息让鹤房稍微开心一点。他放下手机，靠在座位上闭起双眼，开始想象金城在家里是怎样度过一天的。他早饭吃什么？他会在家看电视吗？他也喜欢看电影吗？他几点洗澡？他睡觉之前会做什么，读几页书、自慰又或者是和他的女朋友/妻子做爱？

鹤房猛地睁开眼睛，将拳头攥得紧紧的。他又想起了那股有些廉价的香水味，这种香味总是让他联想到金城身边有一个女人这件事……不，不管是男是女，这个打断他幻想的人每每使他妒火中烧。

隔了一天，鹤房收到了侦探给他寄来的定位器、针孔摄像头和窃听器。

他去了医院的地下停车场，躲在一辆面包车背后等金城出现。急诊那晚他曾经在金城桌上看见过汽车钥匙。

等到将近傍晚七点，鹤房终于看见金城出现。然而，他的身边不远不近地走着一个女人。鹤房仔细打量着那个女人，他似乎想起来了，这个女的不就是巡房那天做记录的护士吗。

鹤房又去看金城的表情和动作，始终波澜不惊，只偶尔附和对方的话似地点点头，对话时转头看着对方。可是，光是这样的小动作，已经足够鹤房读出亲密的意味了。他看到金城为那个护士打开了车门，用眼神示意她上车。接着金城自己也上了车……

但他们两个人，进的是后排的车门。

鹤房绕到车子后面贴好了发信器，在旁边的一辆车子后蹲了下来，将视线定在那扇关上的车门上。透过单面玻璃车窗看不到车内景象，但鹤房怎么可能猜不到这是在做什么。他把牙关咬得咯咯作响，拳头握得太紧以至于肌肉都在发酸，又觉得自己这副模样实在可笑。

又等了快一个小时，这两人才从车子里出来。金城穿戴仍然整齐，但衬衫上的领带消失了。两人站在一起亲昵地交谈了几句，护士就拎着皮包慢慢走出了停车场。再过一会儿，金城也重新坐进了驾驶室，黑色轿车就这么开走了。

鹤房从车子后面站起来，腿脚已经有些麻了，他干脆下狠劲掐了一把自己的大腿，靠着打破麻木的痛觉恢复了过来。他握着刚拍下金城车牌号码照片的手机，头也不回地离开了停车场。

车上的短暂情事对一个男人意味着什么，尽管鹤房没有经历过，却再清楚不过。来找他的男人们当中，有不少是已经成家立室了的。他们约鹤房通常是在傍晚七点到九点之间的“无责任时间”，不早也不晚，从不过夜，满足了之后就匆匆离开。

那是因为他们家里还有人在等着呢。

鹤房将手机凑到面前，将金城的车牌号码默记在脑海里。这是属于金城的一部分。关于他的事情，鹤房只要知道得越多，就感觉自己拥有他的部分也多了起来。

可是还不够。还不够。他想要全部。

他在手机上将代表金城的光点停留的地址用红得接近黑色的画笔圈了起来。今天的任务已经算是完成了。


	4. Chapter 4

鹤房缩起双脚盘坐在椅子上，一小勺一小勺地把便利店买来的土豆沙拉往嘴里送，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着电脑屏幕上的光点。这是他观察金城车子行踪的第三天，虽然轻而易举地得知了金城家的住址，但鹤房更在意的是金城每天的行动。

第一天，他和护士在车子里呆了快一个小时之后开车去了某家百货公司，停留了大约二十分钟之后回到某高级公寓；  
第二天，车子离开医院停车场的时间是下午五点左右，在附近一家居酒屋停下一个小时后，去了市里有名的酒吧街，过了快三个小时之后车子才往金城家里开去；  
第三天，也就是今天，车子直到上午十点多才驶出公寓停车场，没有去医院，而是开到了一家电影院。三个小时之后，又去了市立美术馆，接着是市中心的高级餐厅，直到晚上快九点钟才径直开回家。

鹤房几乎是一整天都呆在电脑屏幕前，桌子上堆着今天叫的外卖便当的餐盒和纸袋。他不是傻子，今天金城显然是和某个人进行了全天候的约会。从高级餐厅出来之后没有绕路就直接回了家，那个人多半现在正在金城家里吧，不知是在沙发上，餐桌前，浴室里还是在床上……屏幕上泛起青色的光点刻在鹤房的视网膜里，只让他觉得那一点光变得无比刺眼，却固执地不肯移开眼睛。鹤房将生菜叶和裹着酱汁的成块土豆囫囵塞进嘴里，狠狠地咀嚼着，冷冻过久的土豆沙拉风味平庸，只有在嚼碎茎叶时发出的清脆响声和土豆块在齿间被碾压成泥的绵密口感让他稍微痛快了些。

他三两口将最后一点土豆沙拉吃光，随手把塑料碗扔进垃圾袋。回头又看了看那个不动的光点，鹤房猜测它大概今夜都不会再动了。他冷笑一声，抬手关掉了显示器，走到床边躺了下来。

他躺在床上想，金城是个直男。回想起那天金城身边那个护士，长相算不得十分美，但身材却很好。原来他喜欢那样的女人啊……鹤房有些出神了。

女人……鹤房忽地又想起来，自己也是扮过女装的，有位客人十分喜欢和穿着女装的他做爱。客人来得不多，但每次来都会给他带来一套新的衣服，有时是清纯风，有时是辣妹风，他还要根据穿的衣服表现得符合这个“角色”的风格。每次送走这位客人时，鹤房总会想，我他妈应该去关西电视台找份临时演员的兼职，不仅听起来体面还能学以致用。

他从床上爬起来，打开衣橱。那几套女装还挂在里面，他挑了一条超短裙和一件黑色露肩毛衣穿在身上，又翻出吊袜带和黑色长筒袜套在腿上，戴上假发抹上口红，悄无声息地走到走到卧室里那面落地镜子前打量着自己。

“如果是扮成女人，我也不会比那个人差……”鹤房双手扶在镜子的边缘，仔细地看着自己的脸，喃喃自语。客人们都说他有双很漂亮的眼睛，脸上和颈窝中间的几颗痣在床上看起来很色情。他伸出手摸了摸镜中自己的脸，慢慢凑了上去。

他一边想象着金城和女装的自己接吻的模样，一边吻上镜中的自己。镜子是平面的、冰凉的、坚硬的，鹤房呼出的气息变成带热的水汽，他轻轻张开嘴，舔了一下那双玻璃制成的唇。再分开时，镜面上留下的深红色唇印已经被湿气弄花了，自己的唇妆也已经有些晕开。

鹤房不管这么多，反正他允许金城吻自己，激烈痴缠到口红全都花掉也没关系。

他坐在地上对着镜子分开双腿，把放在床边的一根假阳具缓缓推进自己体内。他在假装自己是那个和金城发生关系的女人。金城在他身体里抽插，他便要发出那种像小猫一样娇嗲的呻吟声，咿咿呀呀的；金城捏住他的乳头挑逗着，他便要缩起肩膀浑身颤抖；金城抱住他亲吻他的耳垂，他便要痒得扭动腰肢，咯咯发笑……

这些全都不是他在床上会做的事，但这心存嫉妒之下的异装自慰却让鹤房的身体变得格外敏感，他光是靠着玩弄后穴就达到了高潮。他一边觉得空虚，却又发痴地想，如果金城喜欢，我明天就开始扮女人去勾引他好了。过了一会儿，他才从这种缥缈的想象里抽离出来，笑着爬起来去换上睡衣。

明天……明天是得去一趟。这么久了，是时候去金城家拜访一下了。

—

虽然金城住的是高级公寓，但他靠着在床上床下跟侦探、罪犯们学来的那点伎俩，还是轻松得知了金城住在哪一户。上午鹤房还在探查路线，下午他就已经成功闯了金城家的空门。

鹤房戴着手套打开玄关处的鞋柜，看见那里面既有男鞋也有女鞋。鹤房悻悻地想，果然是在和女人同居啊，不过还是得庆幸至少没看见小孩子的鞋。

他径直朝卧室走去。在正对床头方向安装针孔摄像头时，他嗅到房间里有股女用香水的气味，也许是和金城同住的女人在出门前往身上喷的吧，但闻起来完全不像是和在医院那天闻到的那类香味——甚至应该是风格相反的类型。这让鹤房很难不去猜想金城平日里到底周旋在多少个女人之间，也不知道会不会比一个星期里睡过自己的男人要多。这样一想，鹤房居然又有点神经质地开心起来了：搞不好我们两个是同一类人呢。

离开之前，他才看到了电视旁边摆在小柜子上的金城和那个女人的合照。当然不是那天的护士，照片里的人看起来也并不是什么清纯小女孩，两个人站在一块挨得很近，动作并不亲密，但很明显女人大家闺秀般的微笑里有种炫耀般的喜色，而金城只是淡淡笑着，展示着他那该死的恰到好处的稳重。

鹤房笑那个女人没有自知之明——看看这个男人的表情吧，他对你哪里有半点爱意呢？但他同时又妒火中烧，她堂而皇之、轻而易举地占据金城一半的生活，而鹤房自己，却要为了见金城一面演一出场面血腥的苦肉计，到头来还被礼貌地疏远了。想到这里，他对这个女人的恨意又加深了一层。

他拿起那个相框，将照片朝下扣在柜子上，头也不回地离开了金城的家。

—

鹤房对金城生活的深入窥视开始了。

这天是金城先回到家里。他很快就注意到了那个相框的异样，因为今天未婚妻玲子出门比他更早，而她是带着行李和闺蜜去了北海道旅行，不可能中途折返。金城快速翻了一遍存放贵重物品的地方，却发现它们都原原本本地摆在原处，没有被动过的迹象。最后，他还是走过去将照片按原来的位置摆好在桌面上。

鹤房隔着电脑屏幕看见金城脸上露出困惑的表情，心里有一丝得意，金城明明站在和那个女人共同生活的家里，却因为自己而露出了不一样的表情。

“我又成功地将他占据得更多了一点。”鹤房窃喜。

他看见金城走进卧室里，设置在那里的摄像头拍到金城一一检查房间里的摆设，查看有没有被挪动或者偷走。但这样的检查想当然也是一无所获。

鹤房如果是盗贼，大概只想把金城这个人偷走藏起来。

和金城同居的女人这几天都没在屋子里出现过，鹤房猜应该是出差或者旅游去了，因为金城似乎乐在其中，下班后流连于酒吧和love hotel。这些都是屏幕上的一个光点传递的信息，他试着想象了一下金城以那副一丝不苟的模样和人碰杯，然后和刚认识不到两小时的人去开房上床，还是觉得反差有些太大了。

但这种戏剧性的矛盾他很喜欢。白天救死扶伤，夜里寻欢作乐，这才平衡了嘛……他对从“神坛”上走下来的金城非但没有觉得幻灭，反而还更加深陷其中了。只是，对于所有和金城有过亲密接触的人，鹤房还是感到无比嫉妒，嫉妒到自己在脑海里假想出一个用百合花基调香水的女性假想敌。他上前扶着女人的肩膀冲她一字一句地警告道：“不准弄脏我的碧海医生（Sukai sensei）。”然后鹤房将女人狠狠推了一把，她往后仰头摔下去……紧接着，她的形象宛如沙子砌起来的城堡一样，在地上撞得支离破碎，彻底消失在鹤房视野里。 

“等着吧……”鹤房打开便利店买来的土豆沙拉，盘腿坐在椅子上低语。

“总有一天我会完全属于你。而你，也会完全属于我。”


	5. Chapter 5

鹤房原本就不怎么提供“上门服务”，在客人没有留下来过夜的时候，习惯接近凌晨三点才睡。自从开始窥探金城的起居，他连作息时间都慢慢趋向于和金城一致了。摸清那个人起床的时间之后，他甚至用上了手机里从来没用过的闹钟功能，每天早晨醒得比金城要早一些，看着他顶着一头乱发睡眼惺忪地从床上坐起来，掀开被子去洗手间刷牙洗脸。至于晚上，金城喜欢在睡觉前去洗个澡，鹤房就一边听着他浴室里的水声一边把自己脱得只剩一条内裤——他一直有裸睡的习惯，然后钻进被窝里等金城洗好澡上床关灯，仿佛自己才是那个和金城住在一起的人。有时金城回到家里没有去洗澡就直接睡了，鹤房也心知肚明，这是因为他在别处已经洗过了。想到这里，他就愤恨得将拳头紧紧攥起，指甲几乎要剜进掌心的肉里。

偷窥是件容易上瘾的事，他沉溺于虚拟的与金城的同居生活里。在以术后伤口恢复需要时间为由在line上向几位熟客“请假”以后，鹤房恨不得每天二十四小时守在电脑屏幕前。

书桌上被冷落的一碗米饭已经不再散发热气。鹤房从冰箱里拿出昨天喝剩下的半盒牛奶，往桌上随意一掼，把架在碗口的筷子碰掉了一根。他从桌面上捡起那根掉落的筷子，想了想，捏着纸盒的开口，将那半盒牛奶倒进了碗里。

白色加白色，变成了冒出寒气的白色。鹤房握着深红色的木制筷子戳进米饭里来回翻搅。白色的间隙被红色戳散，流动的白色将它渗透，成为饱满的、湿润的、柔软的白色。被牛奶泡软了的米饭有冰冷的香气，鹤房无意识地反复咀嚼那一口，眼里只有半躺在床头看书的金城，他注意到金城有时还会念出书本上的句子。白色的牙与红色的舌，构筑成难以逃离的折磨机器。

有人敲门。

“我来看看你。”鹤房打开门，男人冲他扬了扬亮着line聊天界面的手机，自顾自地往屋子里走。

“你还不如直说今天想和我做……”鹤房随手把门关上，男人带进来的烟味使他皱起鼻子。

侦探径直走进卧室，在鹤房先前占据的椅子上坐了下来。看着屏幕里安静阅读的金城，他忍不住大笑起来，“原来前几天让我准备那么多东西就是为了这个人啊？你看上他了？”

“他是我的医生。”鹤房走过来，把男人手里的烟夺走，在桌子上碾灭。男人抓住鹤房的手腕，将他扯进怀里，带烟味的嘴唇急不可耐地覆上鹤房的脸颊和唇瓣。尽管自己干的不是什么高贵的行业，但不请自来的客人还是让鹤房觉得心烦，他将男人搂着自己的手臂挣开一些，说，不用这么急的。

男人收敛了笑容，看着鹤房被衣服遮住的腹部，意味深长地说，医生对每个病人都一样。他能医你，也同样医别人。

鹤房微微低头，没有说话。男人重新搂他入怀，轻轻摁住他的后脑勺亲他，舔他脸上那几颗小小的痣。而鹤房像是在想别的事情，没有再表现出抗拒。

鹤房上半身被按在电脑桌上，男人一面干他，一面体贴地把音箱旋钮扭到尽头。或许是因为有了上次的经历的缘故，男人的力度比之以往已经收敛了很多，但鹤房的额头还是有几次磕在了键盘上。他原本还在呻吟着，却又因为听见从音响里传来的金城的声音而硬生生将喉咙里的音节压了回去。他不能叫出来，否则就听不见屏幕那头的声音了。

可还是听不真切。金城碧海在慢慢念着书本上的字句……这是鹤房猜的，他不知道自己听到的那几个断断续续的词组是不是出自金城手里那本书，又或者那只是金城在自言自语。

“如果你看着我……”

那样的语气仿佛温柔的叹息，鹤房全身为之战栗。在那么一瞬间他有些恍惚，以为金城是在对自己说话。可是抬头一看，屏幕里的男人仍然低着头，专注于手里的书本。

“很好，我知道……神秘……人们应该只要考虑……”

知道什么，考虑什么……鹤房颤抖着吐出一口热气，手腕和肩膀传来被男人拖住的酸楚。他用尽全部听觉神经去感知金城的发音，然而尽管侦探堪称大发慈悲地为他将音量调到了最大，他还是没能听清楚金城口中唯一的考虑是什么。滚烫怒张的肉棒还插在他的穴里，肉体拍打碰撞的声音、男人粗重的喘息声、粗暴淫秽的辱骂声沿着他的脊背涌上来，像决堤的洪水灌进他的耳朵里。他听不见了，他只能抬起头盯着屏幕里模那双翕动着的嘴唇。

可是鹤房没有学过唇语，他读不出金城在说什么。他只能亦步亦趋地跟随着金城双唇开合的幅度，将它们在自己的唇上重复一遍。但是依旧不成样子，读不通。男人低吼着在鹤房身体里射了出来，他松开握住鹤房手腕的手，鹤房便软绵绵趴在了桌上。终于连视野里的金城都变得模糊了……现在的鹤房是聋子，是盲人。

男人将鹤房的脸扳过来：“你怎么哭了？”

—

男人穿好衣服，又点了一支烟。临走时他对鹤房说，你病得不轻了，快去治吧。

鹤房笑着对他说，你少管我，滚吧。下次再来不准在我家抽烟。

—

因为鹤房的伤口先前裂开了，金城将拆除缝线的时间又往后推迟了一周。在离鹤房去医院还有两天的时候，他第一次在屏幕里看到了和金城住在一起的那个女人。

金城给她拖行李箱。女人进了玄关，金城一把门关上，她就搂住他的脖颈，撒娇然后索吻。鹤房看得很清楚，金城笑着偏了偏头，然后才环上女人的腰，给了她一个深吻。她和照片上一样，茶色卷发挽成高马尾，看起来还是那个骄傲的模样。

鹤房撕开牛奶的纸盒开口，将手指放进嘴里，舔掉沾上的一点白色液体。他想，金城看起来的确没有那么喜欢她。他靠这一点来宽慰自己，好让自己不那么陷入灼人的妒火里，可是一旦照片上的人具象化了，活生生地站在金城家里了，他又快要失去理智。

他就那样看着金城和那个女人亲昵，看着他们拥抱接吻然后褪去衣服倒在床上。吸管被咬在嘴里，从圆的逐渐变成扁的，最后鹤房用两颗犬齿狠狠刺进去，交叠摩擦着，一点点地将塑料软管咬破，好像那是床上的女人的喉管。他的身体快烧起来了，不知道是因为被嫉妒所害，还是因为第一次目睹金城跟人做爱的模样，又或许是两者兼而有之。

他控制不住自己，一边厌恶着眼睛里看到的一切，一边却又忍不住对那样的金城动心。当鹤房闭上双眼，听着金城的声音将裤子上的拉链拉开时，他想自己大概真的是疯了。

鹤房握着自己的性器，慢慢套弄起来。屏幕里是金城光裸的背，肌肉有山脉般的沟壑起伏，正随着某种韵律上下运动着。鹤房对这样的景象着了魔，他在脑海里攀上了那连绵起伏的山脉，又从顶峰往下滑落谷底——女人的叫声撕碎了他所有绚烂的幻想。逐渐拔高的娇声呻吟让他如坐针毡，他下意识闭上眼睛不看屏幕，俄而又意识到自己被气昏了头，应该先把声音关了。

鹤房草草结束了这次自慰。当重新将视线定在摄像头视角的模样上时，他好不容易平息了的怒气又重新点燃了。屏幕另一端的性事还在继续着，那叫声越是软、越是甜就越令鹤房妒火中烧，最后他抄起桌上的空烟灰缸，朝屏幕上女人沉浸于高潮中的脸狠狠砸了过去。液晶屏幕出现了裂痕，纸盒被打翻，冰凉的白色液体流经桌面，又滴在地板上，迅速积成小小的白色水洼。

“总有一天我会杀了这女的。”


	6. Chapter 6

鹤房再次动身前往医院的前一天是情人节。大概是因为到医院拆除缝线这件事对他而言有着堪比纪念日的重大意义，加上情人节这天从来不会有人上门找他，对他这种从小到大顶多只能收到三份义理巧克力的人来说，这一天和别的三百多天毫无区别。

腹部的切口起初还会疼，后来变成一整天像是虫子在挠似的痒，再后来连痒都所剩无几，只剩从床上坐起来时腰腹和纱布贴合又分开的微小触觉变化。鹤房有好几次都想要直接把它撕下来，好看清楚金城在他身上留下的痕迹，但一想到这纱布或许会由金城为他揭开，又让他收回手，心里生出一点甜蜜的期待。

与伤口日渐变淡的痛楚相反，愈演愈烈的是他对与金城同居的女人的恨意。情人节对鹤房而言平平无奇，但对于金城和他的未婚妻却并非如此。原本该是鹤房和金城“一同醒来”的清晨，那个女人却偏偏起得更早。昨天电脑屏幕被鹤房在一怒之下砸得留了一片裂痕，一侧的颜色变成了像是彩色墨水混杂在一起又晕开的怪异色调，于是鹤房透过碎裂的屏幕看见，在床头灰紫色的灯光下，面容破碎的女人将长发撩到尖锐的耳后，深黄色的妖怪俯身亲吻熟睡的金城。在扭曲分裂、色彩错乱的房间里，只有金城的脸是白色，不掺一丝杂质的纯白。

鹤房着了魔似的移不开眼睛。那不过是电子屏幕上的像素点集群，他却快要陷入其中。女人离开了镜头，过一会儿又穿着黑色长裙走了回来，用喑哑扭捏的温柔声音叫金城起床。

鹤房干脆把监控的声音关了，打开摆在桌角的黑胶唱片机。有位只来过一次的客人是摇滚乐队的成员，他说鹤房在床上虽然叫得卖力，声音里却毫无生气，让他倒胃口。那之后他再也没有来过，却寄了一台唱片机到鹤房家里。包裹里还有一张封面老旧的黑胶唱片，现在正在缓缓旋转着，昭和年代过气偶像的歌声在房间里回荡。鹤房看着金城从床上坐起来，一面随着流淌的旋律曲起指关节在桌面轻叩。

很快，金城就洗漱完毕，和那女人一起出门了。鹤房仰头靠在椅背上，第一次有了不想再看金城去了哪里的念头。情人节么，还能去哪，他一想到今天两人又要留下不知道多少张在金城家里那样的合照就觉得反胃，对着空气冷笑一声，披上外套下了楼。

他在外面漫无目的地逛了一整天。虽然外面下着雪，但到哪里都是挽着手或者挨着坐在一块的情侣，红色玫瑰在行人手中、商店橱窗里随处可见，像是红点与白点交融并以男男女女的欢声笑语当作背景音声的电视风景片。露天咖啡厅是鹤房的观众席，他坐下来要了一杯热美式，却又往里加了整整五勺黄糖。糖分过饱和的咖啡甜得发齁，却没有办法完全掩盖原本的苦味。鹤房仍然捧着杯子一点一点地将液体饮尽，在最后几口尝到了尚未完全溶解的甜味颗粒，它们细密地粘在味蕾上，使他舌尖发麻，喉咙紧涩。

渴。

那晚，他没有再打开电脑。

—

躺在手术台上的时候，鹤房低声喊了金城的名字。金城从来没有被病人用名字称呼，他以为自己听错了。直到鹤房第二遍叫他，他才略带困惑地看着鹤房的脸。

“碧海”的发音使双唇收簇又展开，以叹息般的短暂吐气结束。那是花朵绽开的姿态，叹息是从花蕊吐出的甜美香气。鹤房念了两遍，只觉得胸口发胀。心室里恣意生长的玫瑰是带刺的，几乎要把他的胸膛戳穿蔓延到体外，他带着朦胧的被认可的喜悦唤金城的名字，在混沌的头脑里诞生了梦境般的画面——金城用手术刀将鹤房体内长出的玫瑰切割开来，因为那深红色的根在鹤房的心脏里生得太深，只好一点一点剖开那颗搏动着的肉块，将它慢慢剥离下来。

鹤房盯着金城在防护服底下透出的一小片颈部肌肤，看见一点淤积的红痕。玫瑰的茎干被绞紧，解剖爱意的刀锋将尖锐的刺尽数削落，那刺朝下扎进了鹤房的心里，成了密密麻麻的伤口。

那个让刃尖脱离了原定轨迹的女人，要是能彻底消失就好了。

“医生的未婚妻一定很幸福吧。”他露出讥诮的笑。

金城只是低头盯着他，没有回答。可是鹤房分明已经看见他的瞳孔在震颤，有什么东西轰然崩塌了，又被悄无声息地掩盖了起来。鹤房热爱这种恶作剧般的小把戏，他怀着炫耀糖果的孩童那样轻浮的满足感，看着金城默默回头走到他裸露着的裹着纱布的伤口前。

当缝合起来的切口透过电子屏幕暴露在鹤房的视野里时，他感觉双眼像是靠近明火似地发起热来。深色的缝合线牵引着浅色的皮肉，将狭窄的刀口恰到好处地抱合在中央，伤口因为曾经被挣破的缘故，恢复得并不十分完美，但鹤房喜欢这点不完美的地方，他知道这里会留下永久性的疤痕，但对这场手术而言再没有比这更浪漫的结局了。哪怕是高潮时射在身体里的体液都会随着时间被清理干净，他用那点痴狂产生的叛逆换来金城在他身上留下的永久烙印，完全是值得的。

—

如果鹤房知道这场拆线手术原本可以用时更短的话，或许他会陷入几近错乱的狂喜当中。他没有意识到，因为自己的一句话，金城在握着拆线剪的时候几度走了神。

两周前，金城对鹤房说，他是自己诊治的第一个病人，那并不是为了使鹤房因为担忧而选择进行麻醉所构思的蹩脚借口。他在海外留学归来取得执照后就直接进了家族经营的私立医院，时间正是鹤房前来就诊的前一周。未婚妻是某大学附属医院副院长的女儿，也是他交往了好几年的大学同学，旁人看他多半都会发出“人生易如反掌”的慨叹。但只有金城自己清楚，他从海外留学第一年开始就被授意去追求这位院长女儿，这种听起来可笑的过时连续剧情节居然到今天还真实上演着。与此同时，他作为长子的压力又更多地体现在医院继承方面，父亲在学业上严厉的鞭策即使远隔重洋也能压得他喘不过气。不过金城是个聪明人，他从小学会撒谎，学会伪装，在最大限度范围内阳奉阴违。大学时期，他将白天留给神圣的从医之路和荒谬的求爱，只有那么些夜里，他将时间和喘息的机会留给自己，让自己流连于声色。在那样的夜里，他见过很多和自己相似的人，但他秉持着一点连自己都没有意识到的凌驾于这些人之上的优越感，因为他比这些人更懂得在激情过后需要提前藏好自己的本性。

然而回国后，他终于认识到，这种自以为是完美犯罪般的行为，恐怕要成为他精神世界里永恒的枷锁了。他原本就靠着那一点放纵带来的兴奋感支撑着“白天”维持稳重和理智所需的精力，而女友在两人回国前一周突然告诉他自己已经怀有身孕，这让他切实感知到自己的下半辈子也许再走不出某种预设的程式——女友成为未婚妻是这程式当中理所应当的一环，无法撤销。但那又有什么办法呢，他思考很久，只能得出“咎由自取”的结论。“夜晚”的欢愉再强烈也已经无法平复“白天”带来的窒息感，他像具最体面的行尸走肉走在既定的路线上，走向他有用而令人艳羡的下半生。

但他的第一个病人是鹤房。这可能是命运给他开的拙劣玩笑，他竟然在白天看见一个属于夜晚的人。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非常血腥，慎入

“这样逼我，我也就没办法了。我心里有个秘密。我听说闻了麻醉药就会胡言乱语，听以害怕得厉害。要是不睡过去就治不了病。那我就用不着治好病了，算了吧。”  
——泉镜花《外科室》

金城的指尖微微出汗。他捏着那一页，两指交叠着在右上角捻了一个浅浅的折，又仓促将书本合上。未婚妻在被窝里翻了个身，转过来搂住他的手臂：“碧海，差不多该睡了吧，明天还有手术呢。”他垂下眸子“嗯”了一声以示应答，女人便勾起嘴角伸手去关床头的灯。

他将那十四页纸上的每个字都印在脑海里。油墨染就的每个汉字、每个假名都在大脑的沟壑里流动，那个短短的故事入了他的梦，或许又因为故事太短而重复着在梦里上演了好几个来回，梦中有人一路跟着他，按着他去看、去听、去记忆。九年前惊鸿一瞥中互有好感的一对男女，在命运的安排下重逢，然而女方已经嫁作伯爵夫人。在伯爵夫人的强烈要求下，医学士没有施以麻醉就给她做了手术。在如梦似幻的剧烈痛楚中两人终于确认彼此感情，夫人病死后，医学士在同一天殉情而去。

“试问天下的宗教家，难道他们二人由于有罪恶而不得升天吗？”

当故事的最后一句话又一遍撞在颅内嗡嗡作响时，金城冒着冷汗醒来了。他醒来了，却还要控制不住地回忆起《外科室》的情节，伯爵夫人断然拒绝麻醉的话语一遍又一遍在金城的头脑中回响，挥之不去。他咽了口口水，仓促摸到眼镜戴上，坐在床头陷入沉默。身旁的未婚妻已经熟睡，她从不知道自己会做怎样怪异的梦。

金城闭上双眼，引着自己的思绪往别处走。他想到了另外一个拒绝麻醉的人。

他也有秘密吗？他是否也害怕将某事宣之于口？金城得不到答案。如果说坚持不用麻醉实施手术这件事使他认为鹤房是个怪人，那么鹤房在后来带着裂开的伤口赶来医院就真正让他意识到自己遇见怎样一个狂热的灵魂。

鹤房的眼神太过直白。与其说他是赶来医院，倒不如说是赶来找金城这个主治医生。金城在许多个夜里见到过无数双带着热切欲求的眼睛，没有一双像鹤房这样有着能将人灼伤的高热。这是混淆了黑夜与白天的眼神，不懂得适时自我冷却，以致于他和鹤房对视时恍惚间以为自己身在黑夜深处荒唐的梦中。在鹤房撩起被血染红的白色T恤时，他捕捉到那张残留着稚气的脸上浮现出一丝笑意，金城凭着这转瞬即逝的笑更肯定了:他绝对是故意的。

拆除缝线的时候，鹤房挑衅似的发言让他动摇了。不是因为对于可能被窥视着的生活感到恐怖，而是出于对眼前境况突然尘埃落定的了然。

果然是要做出点什么，才配得上这样的眼神。

金城在口罩后微笑。从那天起，他开始进入了频繁做梦的夜。

—

鹤房将电脑显示屏送去维修了。他回到家中，站在镜子前，将自己的衣物一件件褪去。手边的细长柱状物被他拿在手里，他握住手中刃柄，慢慢从刀鞘中抽出，目光游离在开了刃的刀尖上，凛然的寒光使他不得不为之赞叹。

本来他用不着为了这件事弄来这样好的一把胁差。但金城会看到这一切，他要给他留下最美丽的一幕……想到金城可能会因为自己而震颤、战栗、愤怒、哀号，鹤房的心里涌起的怜爱和兴奋就使他浑身发抖。爬虫破腹而出，趴伏在他白皙柔软的小腹一侧，他握着刀用两根指头摩挲着这属于金城和他的痕迹。是金城将那份尖锐的痛楚从他的体内抽离，留下的刀口是痛苦的结晶，凝结在他的肉体里。不管是出于私欲还是“报答”，他必须要到金城的身边去。

鹤房将刃尖斜抵在靠近手肘的小臂内侧，像被风吹动一样很轻地划了一下。血线只有几厘米，而后缓慢延长、变粗，也逐渐蔓延开来，不再呈线状。他满意地看着那血迹，将刀刃擦拭干净收回刀鞘里，转身进了浴室。

冷水冲在出血的伤口上，鹤房的心境好似水流一样前所未有地舒畅。

“我马上就来见你……马上就来救你。”

—

女人打开门时，看见一身白色、眉眼弯弯的少年。

“请问这里是金城医生家吗？”鹤房知道这个时候金城不会在家。这就是他要的。

女人吃了一惊，迟疑着将鹤房从头到脚打量了一遍，忽然恍然大悟，因礼貌而保持疏远的表情也带了一丝不屑：“进来吧。”

两人在起居室面对面坐了下来。

“我一直好奇究竟是怎样的人成日窥探我和碧海的生活……还以为是个猥琐男呢。”她嗤笑一声，端起茶杯凑到唇边。

“你是怎么知道的？”鹤房低头盯着自己面前正在冒出淡淡雾气的半杯茶。

“碧海告诉我的啊。”女人放下茶杯，有意无意地转动着戴在无名指上的一枚戒指。鹤房抬头时注意到了那枚戒指，忽然觉得呼吸不畅。他忍着立马就让自己重新找回新鲜空气的冲动，问道：

“你们结婚了吗？”

“还没有，但也是板上钉钉的事了，”女人瞥了脸色阴沉的鹤房一眼，露出得意的微笑，“我们会赶在我肚子变得太大之前举行婚礼的，不然婚纱照拍出来不那么好看。”说着，她像是示威般地低头抚摸着自己的腹部。

“到四个月就会很明显了呢，可惜你无法体会到为心爱的人孕育生命的心情。快点从梦里醒过来吧。”

鹤房的双手在大腿上紧紧握成拳头，短短的指甲刺进掌心原来也能这样痛。他的心跳很快，快得让他想要呕吐，在看见女人抚摸自己腹部的时候又想要大笑，原来金城碧海给每个人的肚子都留了点东西啊。真他妈操蛋。

什么婚礼，什么婚纱照，什么四个月，都见鬼去吧。

“不，还是您比较让人惋惜。”鹤房摇摇头，直视着对面的女人，语气平静得像一潭死水。

女人露出了不可思议的表情：“你说什么？”

我不会醒过来，而你也不会。永远不会。

从站起来，到往前迈步，拔刀，刺进女人的腹部，不过是三秒钟以内的事情。女人的表情瞬间被刀刃刺入身体的痛苦支配，从惊恐变成了扭曲和战栗。鹤房双手握住刀柄，用尽全力继续往前推动刀刃，直到那具肉体将刀镡挡在肌肤之外，他再也没法往前捅进去了。女人痛得无法喊叫，只张大空洞的嘴巴使劲喘气，僵硬的模样像条颈部被钉在砧板上等待宰杀的鳝鱼。

鹤房笑了。他转动没入女人身体里的锋刃，不一会就从刀柄传来刃尖刺穿了什么东西的感觉，接着就有水滴在木地板上的声音响起，最后声音又消失。女人身上汨汨流下的血很快积成了深红色的水洼，铁锈味轻易盖过了热茶的香气，鹤房的双手也染上了浓厚的红。

“我听说，”鹤房腾出一只手拽住女人的头发将她往卧室里拖，另一只手仍然握住埋进她腹部的胁差，“从前的堕胎手术也是将金属器具戳进子宫里翻搅的呢。”

女人大张着嘴，舌尖颤抖着，喉咙里发有如坏掉的木门那样的“咯咯”声。她伸出双手去抓鹤房的手，但鹤房一松开拽着她头发的那只手，她便颓唐地仰倒在地上。金属木地板和叩击的声音响起，鹤房连忙把刀抽了出来。这是属于他的刀，他不能让这刀也因为这个女人受到损伤。

刀被抽出来的瞬间，鲜血开始从被割破的衣服的口子里喷涌而出。鹤房跪在地上，女人的血喷溅在他的脸上，又洒在他纯白色的衣裤上，连片的鲜红仿佛大雪里怒放的蔷薇。他低头看了一眼那片花朵，恨恨地诅咒了一句，抓起女人的左手腕按在地上。刀锋从手指根部切落，鹤房从挥刀开始就使了劲，因此切断指骨并不是那么难。四根手指连着那枚戒指一并干脆利落地剁下来，在地上滚动一会儿才停下来。女人开始流着口水哀嚎起来，身上一阵抽搐，从下体流出了淡黄色的尿液。鹤房盯着那几根像粗肥的蚯蚓似的手指，又看了看女人失禁的丑态，溅满血污的脸上终于露出了嘲讽的神色。他捏着那根被剁下来的无名指，把带血的戒指拔了下来，郑重地将它套在自己的左手无名指上，对着已经奄奄一息的女人甜蜜地笑：

“好看吗？”

金城的未婚妻眼角流下泪水，只能发出兽类一样低哑的呜咽声，很快就瞪着眼睛咽了气。鹤房身子一松，扶着刀坐在了血泊里，眼里失去了焦点。半晌，他才回过神来，盯着女人尸体中间的那个血窟窿看。她说的“四个月”开始在他脑海里回响。

怀孕又如何。

可是我做不到。

愤恨的情绪逐渐填满鹤房的心脏。他踉踉跄跄地爬到那死去的女人面前，重新将刀刃拔了出来，割开了她的上衣。整片腹部露了出来，被捅得满是血痕的肚子根本看不出原来微微隆起的迹象。

鹤房把刀插进去，手腕往下使力，刀刃便轻易朝下剖开了女人的肚皮。沾着血的淡黄色脂肪翻了出来，肠子和胃袋被割破，软绵绵的内脏肉块切开来，发出令人作呕的腥味和酸味。鹤房用刀尖将它们往旁边挑开，他的脑海里满是初次见到金城那天在诊疗室门外看到的那幅人体解剖图。

用刀将迷宫的墙壁全部砍烂切碎，这难道不是最快的走出来的办法吗？

他看见子宫了，像恶魔的山羊头颅一样的部位，有一个肉膜包着的拳头大小的东西附着在那里。鹤房没有犹豫，催动锋尖将它割了下来，扔在地上又用刀剁了好几下，直到它变成一坨不成形的、稀烂的肉泥。

他跪坐在那里，凝视着这摊肉泥，忽而又把刀扔到一边，伸手把那碎肉块抓了起来。血从他的指缝不断往肘部流下，他悲凉地笑着，将肉块塞进嘴里，发狠地咀嚼。一股血腥味和酸味混杂的味道占据鹤房的整个口腔，他将绵软的部分囫囵吞进肚子。剩下有些坚硬的部分，他就捧在手里慢慢嚼着。

等他终于将那胎儿的碎块全部吃下，抬头望向门口时，却发现金城正倚在门槛上盯着他。他的手死死地扣在门框的边缘上，用力得指节都泛起了白色。


	8. Chapter 8

动身前往金城家前，鹤房曾经愉快地想象过金城看见自己的同居对象被自己的病人杀掉的画面，想象他会有怎样的反应。如果他选择报警，理智地将一切交给法律，那是最无聊的结局；如果他面露惊惶而逃走，那将会让鹤房对他的幻想破灭；如果他因愤怒而要杀自己，那么这是鹤房设想的最美好的结局。他想象金城因怒气而颤抖的双手，握着某个坚硬的物体，狠狠地撞击在自己罪恶的骨肉上，又或者是两人之间的距离被拉得更近，金城用他曾经将自己身体切开的手用力掐住自己的脖子，拇指抵在他的喉结上，指节一寸一寸地收紧，气管被这样过于激烈的“拥抱”挤压得无法呼吸……仿佛是在为了惩罚自己的恶作剧而没收了氧气、意识和生命。鹤房愿意并期待着和金城玩这样的惩罚游戏，如果真能如愿以偿，那他大概会幸福得在高潮中死去。

可是金城此刻正站在门边面无表情地看着鹤房，只有抓紧门框的手上显露凸起的青筋，像是感情从他的脸上消褪了，只留下一点情绪波动给自己的四肢。

鹤房想，原来还有第四种选择。这是给我的惊喜吗，我好喜欢。

他坐在血泊里对着金城露出甜蜜的微笑。

“欢迎回来。”

金城没有搭理鹤房。他走到还在蔓延着的血泊里，低头凝视未婚妻血肉模糊的尸体。她的腹腔被粗暴地剖开，肠子和胃袋粘连着垂在体外，扭曲的脸上还有未干的涎水挂在嘴角。他也注意到了被切断的手指，未婚妻每天戴着的订婚戒指已经不见了。

他看着鹤房溅上鲜血的脸，用陈述事实般的口吻说，你杀了她。

“对啊，我杀了她。我还吃了你们的胎儿呢。”鹤房以如痴如醉的语气坦承自己的罪行。他从遍地绽放的血的花海里站起身来，直视金城的双眼。

“寻欢作乐回到家里发现未婚妻被杀了，是什么样的心情？”他早就注意到金城今天没有戴戒指，便故意搂上金城的脖颈，凑到他耳边亲昵地发问。

金城将鹤房的手拉了下来，看着左手无名指上原本属于未婚妻的戒指。男人的手指比女性要粗一些，显然鹤房只能将它套进手指的第二节。银色的指环嵌在肉里，在血污中隐约可见的部分也因为血液循环不畅而呈现斑斓的青紫色，简直是戴着滑稽铁枷锁的芋虫。

他抓着鹤房的手，用力将那个戒指往外拔。鹤房的脸色倏地变了，他叫喊挣扎，他伸手阻止，好像金城拔去的是自己在他心里仅剩的一点存在感。金城屈起膝盖给了鹤房小腹一下，鹤房就疼得失去了纠缠的能力，一下子倒在地上，后脑勺撞在血泊里，溅起血花。金城也在成片的血的海洋里跪下来，跪坐在鹤房双腿两侧再次制住他，才终于将那枚戒指剥了下来。

“这不是你该戴的。”他将鹤房的手放下，把那枚指环投进白衬衫的口袋里。

鹤房躺在地上笑，笑得眼泪直流。他对支撑在自己身体上方的金城说：“可是医生，您也没有戴戒指呢。现在我们是一样卑劣的同类了啊！”

“我全都知道哦。身上没有消毒水气味是因为刚在love hotel洗过澡了吧？您要是今天没有去幽会，而是在下班后直接回家陪着美丽的未婚妻，也就不会发生这一切了……所以是您间接导致了她的死亡。我们是共犯啊。”

金城居然笑了。

他揪着鹤房的领口，以几乎快要贴到他脸上的距离语气平稳地说：“你不必沾沾自喜，动手杀了人的是你，我在外面怎样并不会与此产生法律上的因果关系。另外，哪怕我在别人的床上彻夜不归也轮不到你来讥讽我，反正我原本就不爱她。”

“是吗？”鹤房被迫仰着头盯着金城的脸，但他仍然伸出一只手，小蛇般游近金城的胸膛，重新将被装进衬衫口袋里的那枚戒指拈在指间，轻巧地抽了出来，然后扔到一边。

“既然你不爱她，那可不可以试着爱我？”

—

金城洁白的衬衫领口早就因为鹤房的手臂而沾上鲜血。那红色在不断加深、晕开，最后浸透了每一个孔洞。鹤房把自己生命一半的热在这一瞬间交付出去了——他的手攀上金城的背，艰难地抬起身子去吻他的唇。他在攀一座冰山，试图用自己的狂热让它融化，用自己的爱意将它据为己有。只是刚触到金城的唇瓣时，他自己却先融化了，他的爱与嫉妒化成一滩雪水从眼角流出来，流进鬓角里是烫的。

这样抬头很累。鹤房只知道金城的唇是微凉的，柔软却疏离，是寂寞捏成的。血液浓厚的铁腥味充斥鼻腔，他乏力地倒回了血泊中，仿佛那里才是自己的睡床。

他躺在那肮脏的床上做了一个梦。他梦见金城的手掌拭去自己脸上快要干涸的血迹，梦见金城的白衬衫上一朵接一朵地绽出暗红色的玫瑰胸花，梦见金城俯下身子回吻自己，他天然带着向下弧度的薄薄的唇贴住自己凝结着鲜血的唇珠，他的舌头掠过自己的齿列，滑向口腔深处，像一尾鱼游进蓄满鲜血、漂浮着尸块的深潭。

雪水溶进血水，腐烂的皮肉上开出鲜花。金城抚摸着鹤房小腹上的伤口，那是自己第一次主刀的手术，细细的爬虫是带着慢性毒的蛊，每触及多一次指尖就变得愈发麻痹，慢慢失去别的知觉，只能感知到那寸皮肤的温度，越来越热。他将浸在血中的衣摆抽出、解开，他说服自己这不过是在履行医者的本职义务，他告诉自己要解这无名之毒别无他法。他自己也已经中了让人愉悦的毒了。

尚未开放的花苞，用手指将花萼沿着逆时针的方向一片一片剥开，露出已经干涸扭曲的花瓣。金城将鹤房的裤子连着内裤一起扯下来，握手术刀的手指粗暴地戳进他的穴里。鹤房吃痛地低声叫唤，医生抬起头看着他问，你不是不怕疼的吗。鹤房觉得金城的眉形很好看，他盯着有些凌厉地扬起的眉尾，颤声说，其实我怕疼，怕得要死。

鹤房将自己的秘密和身体一同袒露在金城面前，它们像熟得软烂的果子，只消轻轻一撞，温热的汁液就能四溅开来，擦破果皮露出的滑腻的果肉能缓冲最锐利的刀锋。金城将这样的鹤房按在血泊里干。他把阴茎捅进鹤房的穴里，很快抽插就变得顺畅起来。那是他在手指上沾满未婚妻的血液作润滑和扩张的肉洞，肠壁和着穴口蠕动的韵律缓慢地将他的性器包裹起来，像是不管他的动作有多激烈，都能被温柔地承受和吸收。他一边挺动腰身一边盯着鹤房那张沉浸在快感里的稚气未褪的脸庞，心想，这嗜血的小怪兽……大概和很多男人做过爱吧。鹤房似乎谙熟如何以自己的天真引诱他人，即使是在他伤口裂开来到医院的那天，金城也在为他检查伤口时闻到了尚未散去的精液的气味。到了现在，金城已经不认为那是他自己的气味了。

鹤房的背脊和后脑勺磕在木地板上，随着逐渐激烈的动作，他的身体受到了更坚硬的撞击。果肉被撞得成了散发着血腥气息的水，从生殖器间黏稠地溢出，龟头开始一点一点抵住最深处的核。最隐秘之处被找到了，鹤房觉得自己像一叶浮舟被抛上了风口浪尖，他放任自己身体的每一寸去感受此刻无上的幸福。他终于发现，干涸的花可以重新开放，腐烂的死水可以翻起浪潮。

女人的尸体就躺在他身边。他在快要被干得射精时终于转头看向那具失去了生机的躯体，她混浊的、瞪得血丝毕现的双眼再也无法转动，张开的嘴再也无法露出自满的笑。鹤房一想到最后自己还是赢了这个女人，就兴奋得在金城身下发出更淫荡的声音。

鹤房愿意把这样一个夜晚称之为自己的初夜。同样是染血的性爱，只有在这一刻，他才感觉自己真正活起来了。而金城掐紧鹤房的腰肢在体内射出来时，看着眼眶通红流下泪水的鹤房，他忽然发现鹤房说得一点都没错，他们就是一样卑劣的同类，只有仰赖着那一点狂热的爱，才能苟活。


	9. Chapter 9

鹤房躺在蔓延一地的血液中，木然地望着坐在一旁的金城。他好像掉进了现实和梦境间的缝隙，金城在被开膛破肚的未婚妻的尸体旁边操了自己这个杀人凶手，听起来多么荒诞绝伦的一件事啊。

金城沉默地坐在死相惨烈的尸体脚边，从西装裤口袋里摸出一根烟和打火机，点燃后只夹在指间，仿佛忘了自己点了根烟。直到烟灰落入血泊里，灰白色在深红色中瞬间溶解，他才像是突然想起来这件事，将香烟凑到唇边，不紧不慢地吸了一口。鹤房看见染血的薄薄的唇瓣含住淡褐色的烟嘴轻抿，再缓缓吐出白色烟雾，只觉得他吸烟的模样像落魄的神，颓靡却高贵，脆弱却艳丽。

“不报警吗？我不会把我们做了的事告诉警察的。”

金城神色恍惚地从裹着血腥气的烟雾里望向他。鹤房从地上坐起来，原本该是纯白色的衣袖渐染着浓烈的红，又在空气中变成深沉的黑。金城看着他，恍然明白自己的时针正在走回原有的位置，夜里本就该做属于黑夜的梦。

“你给我惹的麻烦不太好收拾。”金城眼皮微颤，话语中听不出感情起伏。

他起身走了出去，鹤房很快听见细微的金属摩擦声，在空气里由远而近。当看见金城拎着一把长刀重新走进这地狱般的房间里时，鹤房恍惚间以为他终于要来了结自己的性命了，还在想象他如何握住这把刀捅进自己的身体，只要稍一转动刀柄，就能把内脏绞烂。这种在金城手中死得其所的结局，值得他予以热切的期待。

可是金城没有如他所愿。刀刃切开的不是鹤房的喉咙和腹腔，而是地上那具尸体的。鹤房沉默地看着锋刃伴随着切开解冻的猪肉般的声音，依次没入女人的肩、手肘、小腹、大腿根部、膝盖……小臂长的刀，在金城手里用着不像是屠夫，倒像是他在家里给又一个不需要麻醉的病人开刀。鹤房看着他的医生，他沉着得像这不过是又一场小手术，那种微微皱眉的严肃表情是鹤房当初见过，并深深为之着迷的，甚至让他觉得仅凭金城此刻的模样，杀了他的未婚妻已经值得。

这刀并不是专门的解剖用刀，刀口在切到小腹时已经有些钝了。金城只能稍微俯身，将身体的部分重量压在刃尖上，让它更顺畅地切开女人的皮肉、破开粗厚的骨头。鹤房看见金城每次用力时会把双唇闭紧，眉头也拧起来，当刀刃终于顺利切断筋骨时，唇间就短促地吐出一口气，然后略微舒展眉头。这种神态张弛的节奏和表情本身不得不让鹤房想起刚才金城和他做爱的样子，也是这样，既残酷又性感得要命。他望着那不成形的已经成了肉块的女人，心想，连死了都能让他为你露出这么好看的表情，搞不好他真的有点爱你。哎呀，我怎么连一个死掉了的人都嫉妒呢。

他看见金城终于在最后将刀尖朝着女人的喉咙伸去，忍不住开了口。

“抱歉，能让我来吗？”

金城看向他的表情居然有了一丝波澜。他眨了眨眼没有回答，默默将刀递给了鹤房。

这不是杀人后的分尸，而是某种神圣的、两人共同完成的仪式。在鹤房的心里，他穿着白色来了，鲜红的礼花已经洒满一地，他甚至还和金城一同切了“蛋糕”……虽然他还是太过性急，在分好它之前偷偷尝了几口。金城不要戒指，那就不要吧，没有戒指，他也已经和自己完成了仪式。鹤房用力把那颗瞪着眼睛的头颅切下来，看着它滚到一边时突然有点后悔，后悔没有装作手里的刀卷了刃，让金城帮忙和自己一起割断女人的脖颈。试想象一下，两人沾满鲜血的双手一同搭在刀柄上，切断某人的脖子，仿佛幸福的共犯合力切一个庆祝的蛋糕；刀刃迟滞地错开骨头和血肉的声音缠绵而狂热，简直像是为了罪人的行礼而准备的进行曲。

把尸块逐块装进塑料垃圾袋时，鹤房不无嘲讽地想，现在到葬礼了。“她”成了“它们”，被一袋袋装起来放在一边，仿佛大件生活垃圾；而用抹布将地面的血液擦去时，鹤房产生了莫大的满足感，仿佛他才是这房子的主人之一，现在不过是例行给家里打扫卫生。他深深吸了一口带着浓浓血液腥臭味和烟味的空气，所有的污浊在鼻腔里被过滤成幸福的粒子。金城站在一旁，握着一只精致的粉色香水瓶，小半瓶液体在玻璃容器里晃荡。他把香水往地上喷，鹤房立马闻出这是第一次入侵他家时在金城房间里遇见过的气味，现在看来果然是属于某个女人的物品。她的香水洒在她死去的这片地面上，花香和血的味道勾兑成带腥的甜。鹤房受不住这种味道，他知道这是在掩盖血的气味，但他抑制不住呕吐的冲动，跌跌撞撞地往卫生间走去。

金城走进来，在鹤房身后打开了淋浴喷头的开关。鹤房按下冲水按钮之后回头望金城，看见他在淋浴喷头的水流底下一件一件脱自己的衣服。染血的白衬衫贴在金城身上，血的颜色淡了，皮肤的色彩在布料后面透出来，血水在地面上打着旋流进排水口。他的头发逐渐湿透，耷拉下来滴着水，但他丝毫不在意可能流进眼睛的水流，只是低头看着自己的手指，专注地解那颗纽扣。

鹤房噙着因呕吐而引出的生理性泪水，走过去站在金城面前。他伸手去解金城的纽扣，洒下来的水很快将他也淋了个湿透，他们好似一对愚蠢的恋人，在雨幕里互相为对方脱身上的血衣。扒开维持表面形象的外皮，然后第一次凝望对方赤裸的身躯，触及腐烂的内核。金城抚摸鹤房的伤口，而鹤房在发抖，他觉得马上就要有什么从腹部那道伤口上长出来了，可能是鲜花也可能是毒草，但总之是有生命力的东西。金城的指尖在亲吻他的伤口，他心里一整片不见天日的森林都活过来了。

他上了金城的汽车，黑色轿车融入看不见边界的夜色里。沿海的高速公路没有红绿灯，星星点点的亮黄色路灯飞速后退，他们马不停蹄地逃离都市的烟尘，也试图逃离道德和法律。两人没有对话，但沉默并不显得令人窒息。鹤房在副驾驶座上咀嚼着没来得及仔细品尝的满足感，脑海里偶尔闪过金城和女护士在这辆车子上亲昵的画面，却并未因此而嫉妒。他打开车窗，让黏腻寒冷的海风沿路灌进车子里，在他脸上毫无章法地乱吹一气，洗过澡之后半湿的头发被吹起又落在前额，他觉得扎得有些痒，就吃吃地笑起来。

鹤房已经很久没有这样开心过了，开心得仿佛金城要带他去迪士尼约会，而不是去海边抛尸灭迹。

他在猎猎风声里听见有乐曲响起。是金城打开了广播电台，一片嘈杂之下只听得见极富昭和风味的鼓点，他却仍然听得津津有味。鹤房把车窗关上，歌姬飘渺的声音才在封闭的空间里清晰起来：

わかっているわ 愚かな愛よ  
我早已明白 这是愚昧的爱  
百の罪も 一輪の薔薇で許せるのよ  
百般罪孽 以一束玫瑰便能原谅  
愛する距離を急ぐ分だけ  
只把爱的距离急速拉近  
いつ別れが来ても 不思議じゃない  
那何时别离也不足为奇  
愛していたい 愛されながら  
想要爱你的同时也被你所爱  
でもその手は 美しい人を いつか抱くわ  
可你那双手总有一天会抱着美人  
心の中の コートにかくす  
内心隐藏于大衣之中  
手でピストル真似て 涙をのむ  
用手指模仿手枪 泪如泉涌  
（*中森明菜《Fin》）

鹤房像是被歌词触动般，学着最后一句的样子，将左手的末两根手指曲起，摆成了枪的姿势。他低头端详着食指指甲缝里残留着的一点血迹，把“枪”缓缓举起，凑到握着方向盘的金城的太阳穴旁。

“要把我也杀了灭口吗？”  
“不怕我把你杀了灭口吗？”

两人几乎同时开了口，问完又一齐噤了声。片刻，鹤房看见在挡风玻璃上倒映着的金城瘦削的脸庞，他的嘴角分明是在笑。金城没有转头，继续看着路面开车，却轻声问，你说，是你这个吃人的杀人凶手比较疯狂，还是肢解了尸体又载着杀人凶手去抛尸的我更疯狂呢。

鹤房直到和金城一同将那几个塑料袋抛进浪潮汹涌的海里，摘下手套以后，才认真地回答金城的问题：“共犯之间不需要比较谁的罪孽更深重。”

金城点点头，从大衣里摸出一根烟点上，站在海边望着拍打在礁石上的浪花，陷入沉思。鹤房看见他掏出了两枚戒指，是曾经他和未婚妻的订婚戒指，现在他用力将它们扔了出去。两枚小小的戒指对广袤的海洋而言简直太过渺小，只消一刹那就被吞没了，甚至没有反射出半点月光的色彩。

“走吧。”金城转过头不再看着海，往车子停放的岸上走去。鹤房跟在他身后，踩在他的脚印上，脚步一深一浅地往前走。等到重新回到车里，打开暖气，金城发动车子前又更正了一遍自己的话。

“逃走吧。”他问，“共犯鹤房，你想逃到哪里去？”


	10. Chapter 10

鹤房系上安全带，仰头窝进副驾驶的皮座椅里。他搓了搓在海边被寒冷夜风吹得有些僵硬的手掌，脸上现出天真的笑容：

“我们逃到宇宙去吧。”

金城叹了口气，呼出小小的白色的雾。他发动车子，经过海边的坡道重新驶上公路。直到再次驰骋在深不见底的夜色中时，他才无奈地笑了笑：

“宇宙里没有氧气，我的车也开不到那里。换个地方吧。”

“啊——”鹤房很认真地露出苦恼的表情，抬手摸了摸脸，残留着干涸血渍的指腹蹭过嘴角的一颗痣。他的眼睛眯起来，是在努力思考，片刻重新睁大，在昏暗的光线底下闪闪发亮。

鹤房扬起嘴角：“去山里吧。你玩过《塞尔达传说》的新作游戏吗？有一座叫做海布拉的巨大的雪山，在海拉尔大陆的西北一角，孤独又漂亮。还有一座高塔，爬到上面能眺望整个雪原……”

鹤房语气轻快地谈论着游戏的内容，金城听着他仿佛周末郊游计划般的种种提议，默默地给车子提档。淡淡的血腥气味和沐浴露的香味融化在暖气里。

那就去吧，去下雪的北方。

车子没有目的地地在路上开着。过了大半个小时，就开始有浅白色的雪点从天上飘下来，又被风卷着散到各处。鹤房盯着粘在车窗上的一片雪花，伸出食指隔着玻璃触碰它。可是雪花马上就被吹走了，鹤房缩回手指，望着玻璃窗上留下的指纹发呆，直到它慢慢消失。

“要是我们也能像这雪花一样就好了。”他重新缩回座位上，搂紧怀里的刀，摩挲着刀镡上镌刻着的一只鹤的翅膀。谁也不知道雪花会飘到哪里，不知道它们何时到来、何时消逝，它们能轻易逃到无人知晓的地方，混入漫山遍野的大雪里，或者在某处安静地溶解，渗入肮脏的泥土里……这种结局很适合他和金城。

“是啊，那样也不错。但警察大概再过个几天就要来追捕我们了。”金城一边回答一边打开了雨刷，直视着眼前的道路。

鹤房没有接话，只是凝视金城的侧脸。他知道金城根本就没有对此感到害怕，否则也不会如此平静地和他对话。对于接下来该怎么办，他有一个朦胧的想法，但金城是怎么想的，他暂时还不得而知。

在越来越近的雪山脚下，金城把车开到一家自助加油站前停下来。这好像是茫茫雪海中唯一一处带点城镇气息的建筑物。

“等我一下。”金城解开安全带下了车，摘下布上雾气的眼镜，从大衣口袋里掏出一块手帕擦了擦，重新戴在脸上。他走到一旁的加油机前，在荧幕看板上选好油种，按下“加满”按钮。鹤房在车子里看着金城的背影，恍然意识到，他今天穿的是黑色大衣，和在医院里的白大褂已经完全不一样了。

鹤房望着金城走向人工收费窗口。他看见穿着红色工作服、戴红色鸭舌帽的一位年轻人在窗玻璃背后招呼金城，但年轻人大概也觉得这个时候还有人到这里来加油很奇怪吧，脸上显出难以掩盖的疑惑。

金城似乎完全不在意被看到长相，他付了钱以后还和店员说了两句什么，鹤房只看到店员在窗后往外指了指，接着金城点了点头，说了声“谢谢”，就转身走回了车子旁边，拿着加油枪开始给车子加油，神色淡漠。

鹤房坐在车子里，转过身去看金城的脸。他再一次静静地端详金城眉尾的走向，眼镜框下挺立的鼻梁，左脸颊不明显的痣，被风吹得有些凌乱的头发，还有冻得发红的耳朵根。不知道为何，鹤房在视线移动的同时心生惆怅，好像这一秒不多看几遍，下一秒他就会忘记金城长什么样子。

他看着金城给车子加好油，又走到另一边的自动贩卖机前买了两罐饮料。金城上车时，敞开的车门带进来一阵冷风。鹤房把手掌缩进了衣袖里，金城瞥了一眼，很快把车门关上了。

递到鹤房怀里的是一罐自贩机里最常见品牌的咖啡。鹤房重新把手伸出来，双手捧着那还热着的蓝色小罐子，看着上面的字逐个念出来，“高级豆和100%纯牛奶……”

其实他不喜欢喝咖啡。虽然听起来有点扯，但鹤房更偏爱的是某款功能饮料，介乎香精和果汁之间半人工的甜很衬他每天分不清现实梦境的破日子，他也更需要这种甜味剂给予他短暂却及时的抚慰。不过这是金城给他的咖啡，那一切就都不同了。他拉开易拉罐上的拉环，车子却在这时有些颠簸，温热的淡棕色液体随着“啪”的一声溅了两滴出来，落在他握住罐子的左手手背。

鹤房将手背凑到唇前，用舌尖舔舐掉那两滴咖啡。抬起头来，发现周围已经是茫茫大雪，似乎是已经到了目的地的山脚下了。然而车子却停下来了，金城熄了火，说车子抛锚了。他的眼睛盯在鹤房留下一小片濡湿痕迹的手背上。

这是凌晨五点十分。没有人提议要把车子修好，两人靠在座椅上各自慢慢喝着手里的热咖啡。不到两百毫升容量的两个小罐子很快就空了，金城放下手里的易拉罐，从驾驶座上把身子凑过来和鹤房接吻，无糖黑咖啡和纯牛奶拿铁的香气很快在舌尖会合，鹤房讨厌那样的苦味，却迷恋金城给他带来的温度。

至于金城，他说不清自己对鹤房是什么感觉。要说是杀了自己未婚妻的凶手，他又并不那么恨他；要说是有过一夜情的炮友吧，又没办法解释为什么自己载着个杀人凶手逃到这里。鹤房像是照亮他内心污垢的一面镜子，又将他腐烂发臭的那一部分生活拉扯出来扔在他面前。他早就累了，不想和体面的人生纠缠了。

车窗外的世界是灰色的。天大概快要亮了，但雪野里的深山看不见太阳的踪影，只有泛着鱼肚白的天空一角还挂着淡得快要消失的半轮月亮。车子熄了火，电台里的晨间新闻已经开始播报，女主持人用机械般不带感情的语调告知听众今天的天气和某处发生了什么不痛不痒的新鲜事。

不过这一切都已经离他们很远很远了，现在全世界只剩下两个人。雪没有停下，但变小了，零零散散地飘落下来。

金城把音量旋钮扭到最小，对鹤房说:“到后面来吧。”

后排的空间显得很狭窄。鹤房斜倚在座椅一角，金城分开他的双腿，扶着胯部插了进去。扩张没有做得很好，又或许是因为这样的姿势让肢体难以舒展，鹤房微微皱起了眉头。但他的身体总是很快能适应各种各样的性交，所以轻微的不适可以忽略不计。

金城把鹤房的衣摆撩上去，抚摸着逐渐融入他小腹的那道伤口，一边沉下身子在他体内抽插。鹤房伸手握住了金城的手腕，借着这股力道把自己的身体往交合处推送，让后穴把金城发烫的阴茎吃得更深。短暂暴露在外面的衣服上沾着的一点雪很快融化了，渗进纤维的缝隙里，偶尔贴在身上，却还是激得人皮肤为之绷紧。两人干脆把上身的衣服也脱了，就这么全身赤裸着在车子里做爱。空调早就因为抛锚坏掉了，在逐渐冷却的空气里，两人让身体最大幅度地紧贴、摩擦，仿佛激烈的性可以代替制暖的机械产生更多热度。

鹤房在皮座椅上半蜷着身子，接纳金城给予的一切。在几近窒息的狭小空间里，一股强烈的快感正从鹤房尾椎骨末端沿着背脊往上攀升。金城没有戴套，这种被迫挤在一起的姿势反而让鹤房更清晰地体会到勃起的龟头在前列腺边缘磨蹭的感觉，他的视线开始游移，在难以自制的呻吟中盯住了金城的嘴唇。金城半咬住下唇，摆动腰部在鹤房体内冲刺，于是鹤房又看见他那颗犬齿，尖尖的，小小的，让他又想到《惊情四百年》里的吸血鬼。

他产生了难以名状的渴望，他想要金城咬住自己的咽喉，就像吸血鬼啃噬他的猎物那样。于是他抱紧金城的脖颈，断断续续地求他。金城的额头已经出了些汗，他缓了缓下身的动作，俯下身去，从侧面咬住了鹤房的脖子。金城用牙齿夹紧那一小片柔软的皮肉，那里还散发着一点沐浴露的香味，他让这软肉在齿列间摩擦，最后用犬齿尖端在上面重重地留下印记。鹤房扬起脖子发出小声尖叫，仰着腰腹往金城的身体贴过去。他的穴口紧紧绞住金城的性器，泪水一瞬间从眼角满溢而出。鹤房高潮了。

两人像是着了魔似地沉溺在性事里，金城在鹤房的肠道里射了两遍，最后又射在了他给鹤房留下的刀口上。小腹上多足的爬虫被混浊的白色体液盖住、淹没，鹤房露出幸福的微笑——它就这么被淹死了，永远地融入自己的身体里了。他终于得到了梦寐以求的“爱”。

金城重新把衣服穿好。他摸了摸鹤房的头，说，直到现在，我还是觉得你看起来并没有病历上的年龄那么大。你好像还是个孩子。

鹤房笑着用脑袋蹭了蹭金城的手。他想，人在寻求着什么的时候，大概永远都是孩童吧。一旦寻到了，也就立马变得苍老了，即使死去也无所谓了。

金城不说话，只看着鹤房的双眼。半晌，他对鹤房说：“就到这里吧，这里足够美丽。我想睡了，你要带好你的刀。”说完，他交握着双手，以一种祷告的姿势靠在座椅上，闭上了眼睛。

鹤房的眼皮颤动着。他明白了，金城的想法原来和他是一样的。

他往副驾驶座探出身子，把他的刀拿了过来。金城将头倚在座椅的靠枕上，正微微仰起脖子，青色的血管在一侧的阴影里跳动着。

鹤房抽出刀刃，往那修长的脖颈上抹去，割开了金城的喉咙。

金城“啊”地一下子睁开双眼，眼珠子瞪得通红。但这不过是因为死前的疼痛而已。他瞪着将刀刃用力往自己喉管和颈椎骨按下去的那双手，瞪着被从自己的脖子里喷溅而出的血液染得一片鲜红的鹤房的脸，拼命将眼睛眯了起来，好让自己的死相看起来不至于那么骇人。虽然鹤房不是已经第一次杀人了，但金城却还是想着不要吓着他，这种反转的“临终关怀”实在是温柔得有些荒诞。

在视野陷入永久黑暗的前一刻，他想，鹤房汐恩，到最后我还是摸不透你这个人。


	11. Chapter 11

鹤房跪坐在金城腿上，姿势和十来分钟前他们做爱的时候没有区别。不可遏止的阵痛顺着金城的视线里爬进鹤房剧烈跳动着的心脏，他看着金城扭曲的表情和竭力眯起的眼睛，茫然失措地打开车门，连抱带拽把金城移出来，一同瘫倒在茫茫雪地里。他俩好像只能走向这样无法收拾的结局，但真到了覆水难收的这一刻，鹤房却还是感到胸口堵得慌。

金城已经说不出话来了。鹤房的刀仍然深深地削进他的脖子里，切口开始大量往外喷血。黑色大衣留在了车子里，金城身上的白衬衫几乎是一瞬间就铺满了鲜红色的雨点。鹤房爬起来跪在金城身前，温热的液体不断溅到他脸上，又断断续续汇成红流，渗进头发里，衣领里，皮肤的褶皱里。偶尔有那么一两滴进了眼睛，让他觉得酸涩。

鹤房拔出刀刃瘫坐在地上，仰起头望向远处的峰峦。金城的血还在飞溅，鹤房的视野里是漫山遍野鲜红的花，夹杂着雪片在风里飘散。但这涌泉般的鲜血的确为鹤房带来了梦一样的温暖。他回想起很多年以前在基督教小学里读书时看到过的基督受洗图。如果金城是肮脏的圣约翰，他死亡的躯体上喷射的血液就是约旦河水，等鹤房全身都浸染这片血色以后，也许就有机会看见地狱的大门。

这血是金城没有生命迹象的肉体上残留的唯一的热。鹤房想，金城是仁慈的，即使永远没有机会回答任何关于爱的问题，也仍然给我留下了一丁点温暖。他是这个世界上最伟大的医生，尽管他治不好我，却的确缓解了我的痛苦。而现在他决定离开了。

鹤房将金城的尸体抱在怀里，伸手抚摸他脖子上还在往外喷溅血液的伤口。或许是因为周围的寒冷，刀口处的皮肉已经有些往外翻开，也随着流出的鲜血变少而逐渐冷却。鹤房难以自控地急躁起来，他的洗礼、他的欢宴快要结束了，金城也要“走”了，他不允许。

他重新将刀刃按进金城脖子上的切口里。随着他发了狂似的用力往下摁，又有几股血液喷了出来，在纯白色的雪地里绽开一层又一层的深红色。还不够、还不够，同一个想法在脑海里不断盘旋敲打，最后变成鹤房嘴里喃喃自语的句子，他一边对“结局”表示抗议，一边在漫天风雪里切断了金城的头颅。

终于，连血也不再往外喷溅了。鹤房反复抚摸着金城躯体上的断面，只有那里还遗留下一点湿润的、温暖的痕迹。他记得很清楚，和金城在死掉的女人旁边做爱时，他们曾经也接吻，也是这样有些半粗糙的、湿热的感觉，也是这样铺天盖地的血腥气味。他用指尖磨蹭截断的颈椎，把食指戳进柔软的脊髓里，又翻弄着气管上被染成粉色的软骨，昏沉的脑子里开始涌出狂热的念头。

他勃起了。

剧烈的心跳使他不再觉得那么冷，他用被血液浸软的手扶着性器插进了那粉色的入口。鹤房没有操过女人，仅有的几次插入也仅仅是为了满足客人的需求，阴茎被肌肉包裹的感觉已经遗忘大半，但和这样的性交自然是完全不同的。软骨没有弹性，但有一层接一层微微凸起的结节，正好刮蹭着龟头上的敏感处。鹤房跪在地上双手掐着金城的脖子，一边缓缓摆动腰身一边低头盯着脖子上薄薄的皮肤——它正随着鹤房的抽插鼓起又变得平坦，好像有新的生命要从那里发芽似的。他伸手按住曾经让他痴狂的喉结，加快了律动，终于在金城的喉咙里射了出来。混浊的白和黯淡的深红又融在了一起，鹤房用手指在方才的入口处挖了一点红白交织的黏稠液体，茫然地放入口中，舌头却已经尝不出任何味道了。

他抱着金城的头颅，将那液体抹在他的唇上，然后跌跌撞撞地走到旁边一棵树下。

他还需要一个告别仪式。他甚至又回到车上找到了绳子，然后将那颗遍布血渍的头颅悬挂在了干枯的枝干上。在深冬清晨的寒风里，鹤房仔仔细细地将金城脸上的血液擦了个干净。他扶着那颗失去生机的头，摩挲着不再有光泽和弹性的皮肤，带着一种绝望的甜蜜亲吻了金城冰冷的嘴唇。

留在金城唇上的血好像使他看起来有了一丝的生命力。

鹤房想，这就够了，大概在将来的某天，不，或许就在明天，他和金城又在别的地方重新相遇了。要是能选择，下一次在夏天可以吗？至少可以不用这么冷。但这里也很好，他看见自己痴狂的爱意在白色的雪里开出了鲜红色的花，原来丑陋的爱也可以变得这样美丽。

他赤脚站在绵软的雪里，最后一次长久地凝视金城的脸，然后转身向苍白的丛林里走去。浓红的省略号在脚下延展，鹤房听见远处隐约传来的汽车鸣笛声，但很快一切都消失在漫天的白雪里了。

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢即使是这样怪异的情节也坚持着读完了的读者们……


End file.
